


Untitled (Dec 1980)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (Dec 1980)

Seems like I've heard every word of this before,   
knew it from the moment that you stepped inside the door,   
it's coming 'round again   
you lie, and you lie with me and then   
you sneak off like a guilty child afraid to face the light   
and you leave me wondering in the night. 

I don't understand why you play the games you do   
tried to think it out, tried to talk it out with you,   
and every time you say   
it will be different this time because you've found a way   
to reconcile your feelings to the things you want to do   
and like a fool, I believe you. 

I don't know why I tolerate these games you play   
hoping against hope you'll sort it out someday   
and I don't see what you gain   
from the games, and the nights we've shared, and all my pain   
I just don't understand why you play this cycle through   
and I guess I just don't know you. 

Dm7/C (2)   
Am/G (2)   
F/Am/Em/Am 

December 16, 1980


End file.
